heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Gimli
|friends= Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, Frodo Baggins, Sam Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck, Pippin Took, Bilbo Baggins, Elrond, Arwen, Elladon and Elrohir, Haldir, Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond, Éowyn, Éomer, Théoden, Gamling, Háma, Faramir, Army of the Dead, the King of the Dead, |pets=Arod (horse, with Legolas) |enemies=Sauron, Gothmog, Saruman, Gríma Wormtongue, Haldir (briefly), Durin's Bane, Orcs, Uruk-Hai, Nazgûl, Witch-king of Angmar, Corsairs of Umbar, Army of the Dead (formerly), the King of the Dead (formerly), The Mouth of Sauron, Watcher in the Waters |likes=Other dwarves, smoking, drinking, competing with Legolas |dislikes=Ghosts, the supernatural, Legolas (formerly), Ents and the Fangorn (sometimes), Saruman, Elves (formerly), his friends in danger, being tossed, his beard being yanked |powers=Dwarf skills Sword-fighting |possessions=Axe |weapons=His ax |fate=Lives with Legolas and goes to live in the Grey Havens |quote= |image = Gimli.jpg|books = The Fellowship of the Ring The Two Towers The Return of the King}} Gimli is a Tolkien character who appears in The Lord of the Rings. He was the son of Glóin and nephew of Óin, who were all companions with Bilbo Baggins. In this journey, Gimli is companions with Bilbo's nephew, Frodo Baggins. In the film adaptations, Gimli is one of the eight main protagonists of the The Lord of the Rings. Background Personality Gimli is a fierce and loyal warrior, willing to go to the fires of Mount Doom to save all of Middle-earth. He is also a very good friend, as he is very loyal to Aragorn and Legolas. However, with Legolas, Gimli had a tough history since both of their parents had a long-heated rivalry. However, they gradually become very good friends. He is a caring and protective warrior. Just don't touch Gimli'sbeard or toss him, because he does not like that. He enjoys smoking, drinking and often competing with Legolas, which first surfaced in The Two Towers and re-surfaced again in The Return of the King. Gimli was also protective of the younger Hobbits, as he was unwilling to abandon Merry and Pippin when they were taken by Orcs and leaving them in the forest of Fangorn, even ignoring the fact from Gandalf that Merry and Pippin were safer than he was about to be. Middle-earth film saga The Lord of the Rings (film series) In the film series, Gimli is portrayed by John Rhys-Davies. ''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' Gimli and his father Glóin have arrived in Rivendell to decide what to do with the One Ring. Elrond summarizes that the Ring must be destroyed. Gimli rashly tries to do so with his ax, which proves ineffective, when Elrond says that the Ring can only be destroyed in Mount Doom, and therefore has to be taken into Mordor itself. Boromir calls this folly, and an argument bursts out. During the argument, Gimli joined in when he refused to trust an Elf with the Ring. Frodo announces that he will take the Ring to Mordor, which takes the others by surprise. After Gandalf, Aragorn and Legolas offer their services, Gimli joins to protect Frodo with his ax. He glares at Legolas, but both are willing to try to tolerate each other. Boromir, Samwise, Merry and Pippin join the group, and form the Fellowship of the Ring is formed. They set out around December 25th and make their way to Mordor to the destroy the Ring. During one of their camps, Gimli suggests to Gandalf that they go through the mines of Moria but Gandalf disagrees because he will only use it if there are no other options. Sam spots a flock of birds heading their way and Legolas is able to identify them as Gandalf realizes that the south is being watched and, for the safety of the company, has them go through paths of Caradhras in the Misty Mountains. After they are nearly killed by Saruman, Gimli suggests the mines as he suggested to Gandalf. Frodo decides they go through the mines, to Gandalf's horror but respectfully acknowledges Frodo's decision. The company spends hours outside of Moria, because Gandalf cannot think of a way to get into the Mountains. Frodo was able to get the door opened, but as they entered, they saw that all of Balin's warriors were slain by Orcs, to Gimli's horror. hey are attacked by the Watcher of the Waters, which grabs hold of Frodo. Legolas manages to blind it with one of his arrows as Aragorn yells for them to make it to the cave. The Watcher uses one of his tentacles and manages to block the company into the cave, which forces them to take the route through Moria. Though Gandalf cannot remember the way, he eventually figures out which hall to go through. When they discover Balin's tomb, Gimli cried over the loss of his cousin. Pippin accidentally alerts the Orcs and Balrog of their presence. A skirmish breaks out in the battle, with Gimli promises to fight to his last breath. A troll appears in the battle, knocking Gimli off as it impales Frodo. The company think Frodo is dead, but it is revealed he is wearing the Mithril shirt Thorin gave Bilbo, with Gimli telling Frodo that he is full of surprises. Before they can catch their breaths, the company is forced to flee to the bridge of Khazad-Dûm when suddenly the Balrog approached them. Gimli refused to be tossed and threw himself instead. He nearly falls but Legolas catches Gimli by the beard and pulls him up to safety. After the entire company is brought to the other side, they run to safety but only because Gandalf stayed behind and fell in Moria. As they entered Lothlórien, Gimli "warned" Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin to stay close because the supposed elf witch that lives in the forest when they are cornered by Elves. The leader, Haldir showed disdain for the way Gimli spoke of Galadriel. After tough negotiations, Haldir allows the company. When Gimli sees Galadriel, he is immediately taken in with her. Before they depart Lothlórien the next morning, Galadriel asks Gimli what he wants from her. Instead, he asks for a strand of her golden hair. Legolas inquires what the lady gave him. Gimli told the elf about the strand of hair and was given three instead. In the final act of the film, Gimli participates in the battle of Amon Hen, where Boromir was grievously wounded. Gimli and Legolas appeared as soon as Boromir passed away and held a small funeral in their fallen comrade's honor. The three companions realize that they cannot follow Frodo and Sam anymore because it is their quest now and instead that they go hunt Orc and Uruks to rescue Merry and Pippin. Gimli looks to Legolas and laughs before joining Aragorn as their quest to find their friends begins. The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King The Hobbit (film trilogy) The Desolation of Smaug Gimli appears in a portrait (along with his mother) that his father carried on the way to Moria. When Legolas took the locket from Glóin, Legolas asked who that was and implied the woman to be Glóin's brother. The dwarf gets angry that the elf insults his wife and mistakes her for Óin. Then, Legolas comes across a photo of a young dwarf, and asks Glóin who that is supposed to be, calling him a goblin mutant. Glóin responds that boy is his son, Gimli, with Legolas giving him a skeptical look. Gallery AragornLegolasGimli.jpg Fellowship of the Ring.png Navigation Category:Characters Category:Middle-Earth characters Category:Middle-earth Film Saga characters Category:Dwarves Category:Males Category:Swordsmen Category:Lovers Category:Live-action characters Category:Book characters Category:Movie characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists